It's Always Been You
by LovinPeetaMellark
Summary: Basically Katniss and Peeta's lives after Mockingjay
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I just love The Hunger Games so much, so don't hate.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games**

_**It's Always Been You**_

I wake up and see Peeta staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him while rubbing my eyes.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you." He says.

I smile at how he always knows what to say, my only response is to kiss him because he is the one who is good with words. It's a long lingering kiss, but then we break apart to breathe.

"What was that for?" He says a smile on his lips.

"Well it's because I'm not good with words like you are." I say and he laughs. "

We should get up to check on Chloe soon."

"You're probably right." I tell him well sliding my legs off the side of the bed.

As I walk into my one year old daughters room, I notice Peeta hasn't come in yet. I grab Chloe and walk down the stairs into the kitchen where I see Peeta making breakfast. As I walk in with Chloe in my arms I hear the door burst open which can only mean one thing. Haymitch. But as soon as this person walks in I stand corrected. Johanna comes into the kitchen and says

"Hey Brainless a miss me?" She drops some bags on the floor and walks up to me and Chloe.

"And how's my little Brainless doing?" Chloe starts to giggle only the giggles Johanna can pull out of her

"A pleasure as always Jo." Peeta says.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Loverboy." Johanna says to Peeta while punch him in the arm. "Still got those abs, huh, Peeta."

"Don't get too attached, Jo, those are still mine." I say and we all laugh at this.

"Okay my favorite lady's, who wants breakfast?" Peeta asks as putting all the plates of food on the table. Peeta takes Chloe from me so I can eat.

We start talking about nothing in particular, when Johanna tells us about one of the guys from 7 she's been seeing. "What's his name?" I ask.

"Jeff." She answers.

"When will we meet this Jeff?" I ask.

"Don't get too excited, you have a husband, Katniss." She says pointing at Peeta, and we all laugh.

"Um… I don't actually know probably when Chloe gets old enough to sit through a 6 hour train ride to get to 7." She says.

"Sounds good to me." I say. And with that we all get up to get dressed.

Peeta went to go lay Chloe down, so I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and a few minutes into my shower the curtain slid open and Peeta walked in.

"Hello beautiful." He said with a smile on his face. I smile at him and get out too leave the shower when he grabs my wrist.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asks.

"I'm done showering, Peeta."

"Don't leave me." He says pleading.

"I'll be in the bed room if you need me." I say laughing at him.

As I get into the bedroom I hear Chloe start to cry so I quickly through on some jeans and a red T-shirt, and run to the fridge to get a bottle of milk for Chloe and run back up the stairs into Chloe's bedroom and pick her up and sit on the rocking chair near her crib. I try to feed her the bottle, but she won't take it. So I put the bottle down beside the rocking chair and begin to sing.

"Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass

A soft green pillow

Lay down your head

And close your eyes

And when they open the sun will rise.

Here it is safe

Here it is warm

Here the daisies guard you from every, harm

Here your dreams are safe

And tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow

Hidden far away

A cloak of leaves

A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes

And let your troubles lay

And when again its morning

They'll wash away.

Here it is safe

Here it is warm

Here the daisies guard you from every, harm

Here your dreams are safe

And tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

I look up from Chloe and see Peeta staring at me, in only a towel, and jump a bit. "Peeta you almost gave me a heart attack. How long were you standing there for?" He laughs a little at this.

"I've been here since the beginning of the song. Have I ever told you what a beautiful voice you have?" I smile at his compliment.

"Only a million times Peeta, only a million times." I say while shaking my head back and forth and laughing.

"Oh, well only a million? I need to say it more often then." He replies. I get up and lay Chloe down in her cradle because she fell asleep during my song.

After I lay Chloe down in her crib Peeta and I walk back to our room. Once we get in Peeta locks the door behind him and has a cheeky smile on his face.

"Absolutely, not Peeta." I tell him.

"Why not? We never get time alone anymore."

"Because Johanna is here."

"No, she left to go into town."

"It's still a no, Peeta."

"Fine." He says with a pout like he's five years old.

"Good." I say and kiss him on the cheek before leaving the bedroom and heading down stairs to watch some T.V. A few minutes later I hear Peeta walking down the stairs. Then I see Chloe in his arms.

"Why did you wake her up?" I ask him.

"I didn't I walked by her room and saw she was awake so I brought her down here." He replied.

"You probably woke her up with your loud footsteps." I say with a laugh.

**Tell me what you thought in the comments. No hate please.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic and I just love The Hunger Games so much, so don't hate.

I do not own The Hunger Games

_It's Always Been You_

Later that day Peeta and I head out into town, with Chloe, to see what's going on in people's lives. As we walk down the street I notice that they have started rebuilding. While we walk hand in hand someone comes running up to me and Peeta.

"Oh, my God! Katniss! Peeta! Did you hear the news!"

"I doubt I will be able to now." I murmur under my breath. Peeta laughs and squeezes my hand.

"What's new, Delly?" Peeta asks.

"Well, I heard that Katniss is pregnant again!" Peeta's jaw drops and he stares at me in shock.

"Well, Delly, I'm not pregnant again. Okay?"

"Oh, well, that's what I heard."

"It's not true, though." Then Delly runs off to who knows where to talk about who knows what. Peeta and I continue to walk in silence through the district, until we see one of the men from the mines, Thom.

"Hey Thom, how's it going?" I ask him.

"Good, how are you three?"

"We're fine. So, what are you doing in town today?" Peeta asks.

"I'm just seeing the new stores that are opening. What about you?" He asks us.

"Just walking around, anyway what shops are going to open?" Peeta asks him.

"No one knows. I think they are just going to see who wants to start a business. You should open a bakery, Peeta, the town could use a good baker. What do you say?" I look up at Peeta and I can tell he is considering it.

"You should, Peeta it would be nice, and the town needs a baker, you are the best baker in the district, you know? Heck you're the best baker in all of Panem, Peeta, you really, really should." I tell him while pleading.

"I don't know if I should." He says.

"Please, for me." I plead him.

"I'm still not sure if I should." He states.

"How about for Chloe?" I ask him while holding Chloe up to him.

"I still don't know."

"Come on, Peeta, look at that little face." I say while lightly pinching Chloe's chubby cheeks.

"Well… I guess I could." He said. Then we said our good byes to Thom and head back to our house in Victors Village.

Once we get inside I run up the stairs to put Chloe down for a nap. Then I walk back down the stairs and see Peeta sitting on the couch. I run up to Peeta and sit down on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asks while putting his arms around my waist and turning the TV volume down.

I just shrug my shoulders and kiss his cheek. After a few minutes of me just sitting on his lap and not moving I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat like I do at night sometimes. The heartbeat that slowly puts me to sleep. The heartbeat that reminds me that our _family_ is safe. The heartbeat that reminds me _our daughter_ is safe. The heartbeat that reminds me _he_ is safe. The heartbeat that reminds me _I_ am safe. Eventually I break the silence.

"Am I really that fat?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" he laughs while not understanding what I'm talking about.

"Earlier today, when Delly said the district thought I was pregnant." I explain to him.

"Of course not, you're not the tiniest bit fat. Katniss, you are absolutely perfect in every way. You could weigh two thousand pounds and I would still love you." He replies.

I kiss him on the lips and tell him "I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too, Katniss." He says and we begin to lay down on the couch with him on top of me when someone knocks on the door of our house. Peeta quickly gets off of me and turns off the TV, that I forgot was still on. I get off of the couch and quickly run to the door. As soon as I open the door, I regret it…

**Tell me what you think. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfic and I just love The Hunger Games so much, so don't hate. Thank you for the reviews from Invisable one, fan2anubis and candy1928. I really appreciate it.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games**

**_It's Always Been You_**

_As soon as I open the door, I regret it…_

Gale. Why would he come here? Does he think he is welcome around here? He killed my sister for God sakes. What is wrong with this man? Does he think he can just kill Prim and we will all just be friends again? Ugh I HATE Gale!

"Hey Catnip," He says while walking into _my_ hallway.

"Get out," I say.

"What?" He says. Is he stupid?

"_I said, _GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Peeta comes walking into the hallway probably from hearing me yell. He walks up, puts an arm around my waist and stares at Gale as if he is crazy, which I guess he is crazy.

"Still with Baker boy, I see." Gale states.

"His name is Peeta _and I said_, GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE, GALE!" I shout at him. He walks out of my house without another word and I slam my door shut and let out a scream. Then I hear a cry from upstairs. I start to walk up and Peeta follows me to Chloe's room. Once I get there I pick Chloe up and lay her head against my shoulder.

"Why does Gale have to be so stupid?" I ask Peeta.

"I don't know,"

I start to walk into the kitchen when there is another knock on the door. "God dammit," I say then go open the door and yell "Gale get away from my house right freak' in now!" I scream and then realize that it is not Gale at the door.

"Oh mother, I'm so sorry about that." I tell her, I've warmed up a lot to her after the war and I realized that I almost lost every little thing that ever matter to me.

"It's okay, sweetie. So, how's stuff going around here?" She asks.

"Well, before today perfect. Five minutes ago, terrible." I respond to my mother still trying to get Chloe to stop crying.

"What happened….Was it Peeta?"

"No, Peeta is absolutely perfect. It's a long story, would you like to come in and have a seat?"

"Sure." I lead my mother into the kitchen to sit at the table. When we sit down, Peeta asks my mother and I if we would like some coffee. After a couple minutes, Peeta brings three cups of coffee back to the table and sits down beside me so my mother is across from us. We sit in silence for a couple minutes until my mother begins to talk. "So, what's this long story?" Just then Johanna walks into the kitchen and sits down beside my mom. "Guess who I saw in town today?" She says.

"Gale." Peeta says.

"How the hell do you know?"

"How do you think?" He says.

"Tell the story then." Johanna says.

"We were just about to tell Mrs. Everdeen about it, anyway." Peeta tells Johanna.

"Well, I had just put Chloe down for a nap and I came down stairs and Peeta was watching TV, anyway, we heard a knock on the door so I went to go answer it and it was Gale, he just walked right in and I yelled at him to get out of my house. Then Peeta heard the yelling and came over. I had to yell at Gale about three times until he would leave and I slammed the door shut and I heard Chloe starting to cry so I ran upstairs and Peeta came up, too, so I was trying to get Chloe to go back to sleep when I heard another knock on the door and I thought it was Gale again and I get pretty pissed off. So, that's why I yelled at you when I answered the door." I tell Johanna and my mom.

"Well, it seems like you two have had a pretty tiring day." My mother says.

"Tell me about it," I say.

"Well, I'll watch Chloe for a while if you want, so you guys can sleep." My mother says.

"We'd love that." Peeta says.

"Thank you so much mom," I tell my mom.

"Hey, remember, we're watching Chloe so you two can sleep, nothing else." Johanna winks at us and we all start laughing.

Once we get upstairs I fall into a dreamless sleep with Peeta's arms wrapped around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I hope you have liked the story so far please review

I do not own The Hunger Games

_It's Always Been You_

When I wake up I notice that Peeta is gone so I get up and head downstairs, were my mother, Johanna and Peeta are sitting on the couch talking. I see Chloe fast asleep in Peeta's lap, so I walk over pick Chloe up and walk back up the stairs without a word. Once I'm upstairs I just walk around with Chloe in my arms after about five minutes I take Chloe back to her room to get her to fall asleep again, but she wont sleep, so I begin to sing to her.

"_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when they open the sun will rise._

_Here it is safe_

_Here it is warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every, harm_

_Here your dreams are safe_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your troubles lay_

_And when again its morning_

_They'll wash away._

_Here it is safe_

_Here it is warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every, harm_

_Here your dreams are safe_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

After the song is over I notice that Chloe is not asleep yet she just stares at me expectantly. I don't know what to do because Chloe always falls asleep after I sing _Deep in the Meadow_, I don't know why but the words slip out of my mouth without me knowing what's going on.

"_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree _

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

After I finish the song Chloe is fast asleep in my arms, so I lay her down in her crib and just watch my daughter for a few minutes just thinking about everything that has ever happened to me, and hoping my daughter won't have to go through what I did. I start to think about all the people I've lost… My father, Rue, Cinna, Finnick… and Prim, sweet, sweet, Primrose. My little sister that I did everything to save… she still ended up dying. The tears slowly stream down my face while I think of my innocent little sister. Chloe reminds me so much of her, she has bright blue eyes that when everyone sees her they think there Peeta's, but I'm the only one who knows they're not his, in fact they are my little sisters eyes. She has my hair but she is just like Prim in so many ways. I try not to cry whenever Johanna makes her laugh because her laugh is just an exact replica of Prim's. It feels like minutes I sat there thinking about everyone I lost, but it turned out to be hours. I slowly got up from the seat I was sitting in and silently made my way to Peeta and I's room where I through on my pajamas and climbed into bed and lied there silently crying. After a hour of this I slowly fall into a sleep filled with nightmares of everything that's happened, but then I realize that it's only all the memories of the past playing in my mind. But Prim's death plays over and over and over…

**I think the next chapter will take place a few years later…**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**I'd like to say thanks to the people who favourite this story! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I hope you have liked the story so far please review

This chapter takes place about 2 years after the last chapter

I do not own The Hunger Games

_It's Always Been You_

I wake up and see Chloe come running into my bedroom, she jumps on the bed and starts to attack Peeta. He slowly wakes up and then takes a few minutes to register what is going on. Then he starts to wrestle back against Chloe. After a few minutes I pick Chloe up and sit her on my lap and whisper in her ear.

"Do you remember what I told you to tell Daddy?" I ask her. She nods eagerly. "Go tell him, then." She walks over to sit in Peeta's lap and then says. "Daddy, guess what!"

"What, honey? He asks.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" She yells. Peeta looks at me questioningly and I nod to him. He smiles and kisses my cheek then Chloe's forehead and finally my abdomen. He then hugs me and Chloe. We finally get up and go downstairs for breakfast. After we eat I tell Chloe to go and grab her dance clothes.

"So, I'm going to be a Daddy of two soon?"

"Yep." I smile at him.

"How did this happen?" He asks.

"Like you don't know," I wink at him, then Chloe comes running down the stairs.

"Ready?" Peeta asks her.

"Yep daddy," She yells. We then walk out the door and down the streets until we get to Chloe's dance school.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!" Chloe yells.

"Bye Chlo bear." Peeta says.

"Bye sweetie." I say, and then Chloe runs into the building. Peeta and I slowly make our way to the bakery and just sit in the back room until Peeta starts talking. "So, how far in are you?"

"I'm about two and a half months."

"Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet, they said we should know by the next visit."

"Well, I can't wait." He says.

"What room should we use this time?" I ask.

"Um…. How about the one beside Chloe's room?"

"No," I say remembering the owner of that room… Prim. The tears are threatening to fall if I don't change the subject.

"Why not… Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Katniss I forgot it was that one."

"How about the one across from Chloe's room?" I ask.

"Sure," He says. I smile and kiss him on the lips. We continue to kiss, well really make out, for about forty minutes.

"Oh my God, Peeta,"

"What?" He asks.

"Chloe," I whisper. We both get up and run down the streets, until we get to Chloe's dance school. We see her sitting on the curb with a very bored expression on her face.

"Chloe," I say.

"Sorry we're late, sweetheart." Peeta tells her.

"It's okay," She says standing up.

"How about we have some cookies when we get home?" I ask while lightly tapping her nose.

"Yeah," She yells. We then start walking home hand in hand. Once we get inside Chloe starts hugging my leg and won't let go.

"What are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm not letting go until I get my cookie!"

"You'll get your cookie in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," She smiles, but still won't let go of my leg. I sigh and go grab the jar of cookies I keep on the top shelf, so Chloe can't reach them. I grab the whole jar and make my way over to the couch with Chloe trailing behind me in amazement that I have the whole cookie jar. I lead her to the couch were she sits on Peeta's lap and starts asking for cookies. I give her one and then hand one to Peeta and begin to eat one myself. Chloe quickly eats the cookie and starts to ask for a second cookie. I give it to her and then she shoves the entire cookie into her mouth. After she finishes it I take her to go put on some pajamas and then put her to bed. I walk back down the stairs and sit down beside Peeta, I grab the cookie jar and eat six before I notice Peeta staring at me. "What? I am pregnant." I say.

"No, I think you just like the cookies." He smiles at me.

"… Maybe a little," I say. He just laughs and kisses my cheek.

"So, what are we going to name it?"

"Shouldn't we wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"Nah let's just pick a name for both."

"Um… How about Katelyn for a girl and… I don't know you pick the boy name."

"How about Noah?"

"I love it," I tell him.

"We should probably go to bed now."

"Your right, love, let's go." He says and takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to our bedroom.

**Hope you liked it please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I hope you have liked the story so far please review

I do not own The Hunger Games

_It's Always Been You_

Six months later…

"Peeta," I scream up the stairs.

"Yes, sweetheart," He asks.

"Get your ass down here and go make some food."

"What do you want?" He replies.

"I really don't care." I say. I've been going crazy the last few days with all the hormones because I'm almost nine months pregnant. So, I could go into labour any minute now. As I think this I feel a contraction coming on and I scream.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

"Do I look damn okay? No I don't. Peeta I'm going into labour. Can you please take me to the hospital?" I ask him.

"Of course, love. I'll tell Johanna to go pick up Chloe."

"Peeta, don't let Johanna bring Chloe to the hospital until we tell her too. I don't need Chloe listening to me giving birth." He nods and grabs the phone, to call Johanna. I scream as I feel another contraction coming on. Just then Peeta runs back into the room and leads me out the door to the hospital down the street. Once we get there we get sent into a room that will be my home for a night or so.

**-I'm skipping the part where she actually gives birth**-

Once I have my newborn son in my arms I feel as though my life is complete.

"Noah," I whisper.

"I love that name so much," He says. Just then we hear Chloe running into the room. She runs up and sits on the bed and starts asking question.

"Is it a he or she?"

"He," Peeta replies.

"What's his name?"

"Noah," Peeta says.

"Can I hold him?" Chloe asks. I smile at her and pull her into my lap and hand Noah over to her. Then I remind her to be very careful with him.

"I like him; I guess he can stay at home with us." She says and Peeta and I start laughing our heads off at that. Just then my mother walks into the room.

"Hey, guys." She says in a whisper.

"Hi mom," I say while taking Noah out of Chloe's hands. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I'd love to," She says. "He has your eyes, Katniss." I smile at my mother.

"And Peeta's hair," I add. Peeta kisses my cheek and then picks up Chloe from my lap. My mother gives Noah back to me and walks out of the room.

-Later that night-

When Peeta, Chloe, Noah and I get back to the house, Peeta and I put Chloe and Noah to bed. After about ten minutes, I hear a cry from upstairs and it was Noah crying. I picked him up and started to rock him back and forth while singing to him.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

After the song I notice Noah has gone right to sleep in my arms. Then I realize that both of my children have different songs that put them to sleep.

**Sorry it was short I had writers block.**

**The next update won't be very soon because I need to get my dad to fix some of the keys on my laptop.**

**Hope you liked it, Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I hope you have liked the story so far please review

Sorry the update took so long I had to get some keys on my keyboard fix and then I got distracted with… well nothing. I've just been lying around my house. Nice summer vacation, huh? Anyway here's the chapter.

I do not own The Hunger Games

_It's Always Been You_

I wake up and hear Noah crying, so I roll over and wake Peeta up. "Your turn," I tell him. He nods and slowly gets out of bed and walks out of the room. While Peeta's gone, putting Noah back to sleep, Chloe walks into the room and starts to shake my arm. "Yes, sweetie,"

"Mommy, can I sleep with you and Daddy, tonight?" I nod and scoot over closer to Peeta's side of the bed. Chloe climbs into the bed and curls up into my body. Peeta comes back in and wraps his arms around me and then notices that Chloe is in the bed with us, so he just wraps his arms around both of us and then we all drift off to sleep.

I wake up and the sun is drifting into the bedroom through the space between the curtains. I look down and see Chloe curled up into a ball against my body. I smile and turn over to see that Peeta's gone. It's about nine in the morning, so I decide to get out of bed and wake Chloe up. "Chloe, wake up, sweetie."

"Mommy,"

"Yeah, sweetie, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast, okay?" She nods and I lift her up and carry her into Noah's room. Once I get there I notice that he's not there, so I walk down the stairs with Chloe in my arms and see Peeta on the couch with Noah in his lap. I walk over to the couch and put Chloe down on the seat beside Peeta and grab Noah out of his lap. After I pick Noah up from Peeta's lap Chloe climbs onto his lap to replace where Noah was. I sit down in a chair across the room from them and we sit in silence for a few minutes until Chloe speaks up. "Daddy, can we go to the bakery today?"

"Sure, Chlo bear,"

"When are we going to go?"

"Um, maybe after breakfast… Yeah let's go after breakfast. You think we should get Mommy to come?" He asks her. Her face brightens up at that.

"Yeah, Mommy come, please!" She starts begging while smiling.

"I guess so," I say and she comes running over hugging me while saying thank you a million times.

"Let's go start breakfast." Peeta says. I nod and carry Noah into the kitchen with Chloe walking behind me. We all eat breakfast in silence and then go upstairs to get dressed. After I'm dressed I pick up Noah and start to get him dressed, after he has clothes on Peeta takes him from me and starts to put shoes on him. "Why are you putting shoes on him? He won't be walking anytime soon." I say.

"I guess you're right," He says.

"Peeta, I'm always right," He smiles and hands Noah back to me. We walk into Chloe's room and she runs over to us and grabs Peeta's hand. We go down the stairs and put on our shoes and Peeta takes Noah while I put on my father's hunting jacket. After I get it on he hands Noah back to me and grabs Chloe's hand and wraps his other arm around my shoulder.

Once we get to the bakery Peeta, Chloe and I go into the back room. I sit down on Peeta's desk with Noah in my lap. "Why are you sitting on my desk?" I just shrug my shoulders and stay on top of his desk. Peeta takes Chloe back to the baking section and teaches her to frost the cookies. After about twenty minutes I get up and walk with Noah in my arms back to where Peeta and Chloe are.

When I get there I sit down in front of Peeta and watch him ice cookies. I kiss him on the cheek and he puts down the bottle of icing and looks at me. "What was that for?"

"I miss watching you work." I tell him. He smiles and starts working again. I find myself staring at my husband's eyelashes like I would do when I was seventeen.

After a few hours at the bakery, we head home and eat dinner. Then we put Chloe and Noah to bed. After that Peeta and I sit down on the couch. "Hey, I made you a cookie in the bakery today," He says.

"Can I see it?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll go get it," He says while standing up. When he comes back he hands me a cookie that has a message written on it. I read the message and it says. "_**I Love You"**_

**I hope you liked the chapter; sorry it took so long to get written. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. I love reading the reviews from you guys. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it I will be righting a new story soon. Anyway, **_**last **_**chapter. Enjoy.**

_**It's Always Been You**_

Peeta, Chloe, Noah and I walk through town to the bakery. Half way through the walk, Noah turns to me and says. "Mommy, can you carry me?" I turn to him and crouch down. "Sure, baby." I tell him as I pick him up. "I'm not a baby anymore Mommy," He said. Peeta laughed and I said. "Noah, your two years old and anyway you'll always be Momma's baby." I tell him as we arrive at the bakery. We all go inside and into the back room like we always do. Once we get there the kids start asking for cookies so, of course, Peeta goes and gets them some cookies.

I sit down on the counter and cross my legs. When Peeta walks in he walks by me and says. "You know, that is very unsanitary." I shrug my shoulders and he laughs. We sit in the bakery with Chloe and Peeta decorating cookies and Noah and I eating them. It's almost silent when I begin to comb my fingers through Noah's hair. He turns around and looks at me, but doesn't say anything. I break the silence by saying. "I love you, guys." They all look up at me and Noah and Chloe say. "We love you too, Mommy." Then Peeta gets up kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear. "I love you too, Babe." I smile at him and his lips find a way to mine, but after a second I hear Noah and Chloe saying ewe and how it's gross that we are kissing. Then Peeta whispers in my ear. "We will continue this tonight." I nod my head and smile at him, and then we all get up to leave.

Once we get home we eat dinner and go walk over to Haymitch's house. He stopped drinking after the rebellion so Peeta and I trust him with our kids. When we get there Haymitch opens the door and lets us inside, the kids start running around and we tell Haymitch that we will be back by 9:00 because it is only 6:30. We leave his house and then Peeta asks me where I want to go. I think about it for a minute before saying. "The meadow,"

When we get to the meadow we both sit down and he puts his arm around my shoulder and we watch the sunset. After that I stand up. "Where are you going?" Peeta asks me. "Come," Is all I say and I reach out my hand to him. He takes it with a questioning look, but doesn't say anything. I lead him to the spot where I used to enter the woods, but the fence is gone now, it got destroyed in the bombing. Once we get into the woods I start hiking up a hill and smile to myself as I hear Peeta's loud footsteps. We head farther and farther into the woods when I see a bush of berries. But they aren't normal berries, they are nightlock. I pick a couple and show them to Peeta. He gives me a sad smile and I drop the berries and start walking again. Later I see some mockingjay's. I point up at them and Peeta smiles again when I start singing.

"_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree _

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree,_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree,_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

I look up and see a smile on Peeta's face and then he said. "I told you he birds stop to listen when you sing." He points to the sky and I notice that the birds aren't singing. I smile at him. Then I notice that we are here, the one place I haven't been since I was seventeen. _The Lake._

_**The End**_

**That is it. I hope you enjoyed the story I loved reading the reviews. I will probably have a new story up soon. **


End file.
